This invention relates broadly to a power inlet box used in providing power to an electrical system of a building in the event of a power outage or the like, and more particularly, pertains to a power inlet box equipped with a uniquely support circuit breaker.
In an auxiliary power supply system, a remote power generator is interconnected with a power inlet box which is typically mounted to the exterior of a building. The power inlet box is, in turn, interconnected with a manual transfer switching arrangement, which is connected to the main electrical panel or load center of the building. A cord is interconnected with the power outlet of the generator and with a power inlet receptacle associated with the power inlet box for providing power from the generator through the power inlet box to the manual transfer panel, and ultimately to the main electrical panel in order to supply power to certain circuits of the building in the event of a power outage or the like.
Prior art power inlet boxes are comprised of a base member defining an internal cavity, and a cover member or assembly adapted for removable interconnection with the base member for enclosing the internal cavity. The power inlet is mounted to the cover assembly and includes a mounting member positionable within an opening formed in the cover assembly, and a power receptacle socket structure to which is attached various electrical wiring from the building. An access cover is associated with the mounting cover and is pivotable between a closed position in which the access cover covers the mounting member to prevent access to the power receptacle socket structure, and an open position providing access to the power receptacle socket structure. The details of the construction set forth above are more fully described in the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,719, issued Nov. 16, 1999, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Other prior art power inlet boxes having a base member and a cover assembly are known wherein a power inlet is mounted to a bottom wall of the cover assembly such that the inlet is openly accessible from beneath the power inlet box. In addition, the power inlet box is provided with a circuit breaker which is directly wired to the power inlet and further enables control of the power between the generator and the main electrical panel. That is, the circuit breaker limits the maximum amount of amperage being delivered into the building to protect downstream circuits. In prior art power inlet boxes of this type, the circuit breaker is removably attached to a front wall of the cover assembly by four separate screws such that the movable switches of the circuit breaker protrude through an opening formed in the cover assembly front wall. The front wall of the cover assembly is, in turn, attached by two screws to mounting ears on the base member. Access to the movable switches of the fastened circuit breaker is normally prevented by a protective shield or face plate which is fastened to a threaded boss projecting forwardly from the cover assembly.
In order to service the circuit breaker inside the power inlet box described above, it is necessary to first remove the screw that holds the shield or face plate over the cover assembly. Then, after removing the two screws from the mounting ears and separating the cover assembly from the base member, the four screws in the cover assembly front wall must be removed to release the circuit breaker through the opening in the cover assembly. Even then, to completely remove and inspect the circuit breaker, the wiring from the power inlet must be detached from the circuit breaker terminals by loosening two other screws. If the shield or face plate is left off, both the power inlet on the bottom of the cover assembly and the circuit breaker on the front wall of the cover assembly are fully exposed to the elements which could cause further maintenance problems.
There remains a continued need for a differently-styled power inlet box provided with a circuit breaker which is more easily physically and electrically connected within the housing defined by the base member and the cover assembly. There is likewise a further need to protect the power inlet and circuit breaker in the power inlet box from exposure to moisture and other elements.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a power inlet box with a circuit breaker for limiting the maximum amount of power being delivered to the circuits of a main electrical panel.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a power inlet box having a fastener free, mounting assembly for supporting the circuit breaker in the housing of the power inlet box.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power inlet box for supporting a circuit breaker in a friction fit arrangement such that the arrangement places the circuit breaker in electrical communication with a power inlet in the box.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a power inlet box having a circuit breaker which is mounted either on a rear wall of a base member or a front wall of a cover member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide access cover structure for selectively providing and preventing access to a power inlet and a circuit breaker mounted in a power inlet box.
In one aspect of the invention, a power inlet box adapted to connect an auxiliary power generator to an electrical supply of a building includes a housing adapted for mounting to the building and having a base member defining an internal cavity, and a cover member removably interconnected with the base member for enclosing the internal cavity. A power inlet is mounted to the housing within the internal cavity, and a switch mechanism is supported in the housing within the internal cavity and adapted to be electrically connected to the power inlet. A mounting assembly is secured to the housing within the internal cavity for supporting the switching mechanism in a fastener free arrangement such that, upon removal of the cover member from the base member, the switching mechanism is quickly installed by manually engaging the switching mechanism with the mounting assembly. The switching mechanism includes a spring biased terminal structure which is engagable in a friction fit with stab structure on the mounting assembly. The switching mechanism further includes notch structure which is engagable with hook structure on the mounting assembly. The power inlet includes wiring connected to the stab structure on the mounting assembly such that attachment of the switching mechanism to the mounting assembly enables electrical communication between the power inlet and the switching mechanism. The mounting assembly includes bracket structure attached to either a rear wall of the base member or a front wall of the cover member. The mounting assembly supports the switching mechanism along a rear wall and a bottom wall thereof.
In another aspect of the invention, a power inlet box is adapted to connect an auxiliary power generator to an electrical system of a building. The power inlet box includes a housing adapted for mounting to the building and having a base member defining an internal cavity, and a cover member removably interconnected with the base member for enclosing the internal cavity. A power inlet is mounted to the housing and extends through a hole formed in the housing such that the power inlet is accessible externally of the housing. A switching mechanism is supported in the housing within the internal cavity and projects through an opening in the housing such that the switching mechanism is accessible externally of the housing. A mounting assembly is secured to the housing within the internal cavity and is electrically connected to the power inlet for supporting the switching mechanism in a friction fit arrangement such that friction fit attachment of the switching mechanism to the mounting assembly places the switching mechanism in electrical communication with the power inlet. A first access cover is disposed over the hole in the housing for selectively providing and preventing access to a socket structure in the power inlet, and a second access cover is disposed over the opening in the housing for selectively providing and preventing access to movable switches of the switching mechanism.
The invention also contemplates a power inlet box having a housing including a base member defining an internal cavity, and a cover member removably connected to the base member for enclosing the internal cavity, a power inlet mounted to the housing within the internal cavity, and a switching mechanism supported in the housing within the internal cavity, the power inlet and switching mechanism being accessible externally of the housing. The invention is improved by a mounting assembly secured to the housing within the internal cavity and electrically connected to the power inlet for supporting the switching mechanism in a friction fit arrangement. The mounting assembly is defined by an insulated base plate having stab structure frictionally and electrically engagable with the switching mechanism for supporting the switching mechanism along one portion thereof. A retainer plate has foot structure for supporting the switching mechanism along another portion thereof. A support bracket has attachment structure for attaching the support bracket to either the base member or the cover member. The base plate, the retainer plate, and the support bracket are removably interconnected together. The stab structure on the base plate is comprised of a pair of conductive lugs for retaining wiring attached to the power inlet. The foot structure of the retainer plate includes at least one upwardly extending projection engagable with notch structure formed in the switching mechanism. The support bracket has a generally U-shaped member defined by a bight portion and a pair of spaced apart leg portions, each of the leg portions being provided with the attachment structure in the form of a laterally extending attachment portion. In the preferred embodiment, the retainer plate is interposed between the base plate and the support bracket. The attachment portions are connected to a rear wall of the base member, a rear surface of the retainer plate is juxtaposed to an external surface of the bight portion and a rear surface of the base plate is juxtaposed to a front surface of the retainer plate. In an alternative embodiment, the support bracket is interposed between the base plate and the retainer plate. The attachment portions are connected to a front wall of the cover member, a front surface of the retainer plate is placed against an external surface of the bight portion and a rear surface of the base plate is placed against an internal surface of the bight portion.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a power inlet box includes a base member having a bottom wall, a rear wall and a pair of side walls defining an internal cavity. A cover member has a top wall and a front wall removably fastened to the base member for enclosing the internal cavity. A power inlet is mounted to the bottom wall of the base member and extends through a hole formed therein such that the power inlet is accessible externally of the housing. A circuit breaker is supported within the housing and projects through an opening formed in the front wall of the cover member such that the circuit breaker is accessible externally of the housing. A mounting assembly is secured within the internal cavity to either the rear wall of the base member or the front wall of the cover member and is electrically connected to the power inlet for supporting the circuit breaker in a friction fit arrangement such that friction fit attachment of the circuit breaker to the mounting assembly places the circuit breaker in electrical communication with the power inlet. Access cover structure is associated with the bottom wall of the base member and the front wall of the cover member for selectively preventing and providing access to the power inlet and the circuit breaker.